1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring manufacturing apparatus for processing a wire rod fed from a wire feed unit into a coil spring.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quill type spring manufacturing apparatus includes a frame to support on its front face, a tool holder that holds a tool for processing a wire rod into a coil spring. The frame has an opening part that is penetrated in a front and back direction. In addition, the frame provides a wire feed unit, on the backside, for feeding the wire rod. The wire feed unit provides a quill for guiding the wire rod. The quill is disposed in the opening part of the frame.
The frame includes an X-axis movable body that moves in an X-axis direction, a Y-axis movable body that moves in a Y-axis direction, and a Z-axis movable body that moves in a Z-axis direction, in an XYZ orthogonal coordinate system where an axial direction of the quill is represented as the Z-axis direction. Each movable body has a movable plate, and each of the total three movable plates includes a moving mechanism respectively, for moving the movable body in the X-axis direction, in the Y-axis direction, and in the Z-axis direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-30038 discloses a spring manufacturing apparatus that adjusts a relative position between the quill and the tool by moving each movable body to manufacture a coil spring.